powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Teien/Latifa de Lux
Latifa de Lux 'is the Queen of Neo-Monaco. Her loyal princess-knight/servant Bree Aérien joined the Immortal Garden for fun and Adventure. She is the Treasurer and for the Immortal Garden. Appearance Latifa is a mature young girl with long violet hair with a grey forelock (a couple of grey strands) styled in a ''hime cut and has heterochromatic eyes (specifically one green and one blue). She wears dark-colored Japanese style Gothic heavy dress-like outfit with a matching cap with skull, dark purple jacket, and black leather boots. At the pool, Mei wears her hair up in a small black bow, and wears a relatively simple black bikini. On her wrists are strapped with spiked black belts. Personality While she has the face of a fair, young girl, that does nothing to hide her brutal nature. She is filled with pure rage over the events of her life, and she does not bother to conceal it in the first place. She can be likened to a beserker during battle, her glaring eyes displaying a mix of joy for battle and cruelty. While Nobel Shinso are normally a source of pride, hers, crowned with the name of her father, it is closer to a sort of grudge. While there were many Queens of Light who were divided into allies and enemies towards the end of their country, it had been a place of lively discussion for them all. It was not by design that those events had transpired, so it would be odd for most of them to hate it. Latifa, who rebelled against the king, is likely the only one to revile it, hating it with such a passion that even a shard of it brings out rage in her. Information She was alive during the flood of Noah's generation. Powers Golden Rule- She has really good luck when it comes to money. She has never lost a Poker or Roulette or Slot Machine match ever; especially when the stakes are high. She is very good at keeping track of money and that's why she's the IG's treasurer. *Luck- She has incredible luck that runs in the family and she's rich at that. Gem Magic- (Loli/Succubus/Vampire Form) She has a variety of special gems that have many different powers and effects that she uses to fight and protect. *Crystallokinetic Wing Manifestation- She can maifest wings made of pure purple crystal quartz. And yes she ''CAN''''' fly with them. *Crystal Manipulation- She can also control all types of minerals and crystals within the earth. *Crystallokinetic Combat- She fights using gem magic and summoning crystal weapons. Shinso Physiology- She is one of the oldest vampire monarchs there is in the Universe. She is the Embodiment of Phenomenon and Restoration. *Immortality- She is nearly unkillable by conventional means and she has a very durable body. Silver, gold, moon and sun magics do double damage to her. *Reflective Immutability- She has a magical reflective barrier around her whole body that reflects almost all magic attacks back the assailant. She can expand the barrier up to 50meters. This excludes the magics she's isn't immune to. *Blood Manipulation- She can control all types of blood even if it's not her own, she's so good at controlling the blood inside living people. *Age Empowerment- She gets stronger with each year that passes. (Now think about that and remember how old she is.) *Blood Consumption- She can consume blood making herself stronger. *Blood Transfusion- She can inject others with her blood killing them or making them into her obident slaves. **Haemopotent Replication- When she dranks someone's blood she randomly gains one of their powers. *Nature Channeling- She can gain power and control over whatever environment she's in. *Absolute Restoration- (Adult Form Only) Limited to one use per a day and it also drains a lot of energy just to use it. *Power Immunity- She's immune to Demonic, Divine and, Holy magics. **Demonic Power Immunity- She is immune to demonic stuff in general. **Empathic Shield- She's immune to emotion control. **Self-Power Immunity- She's immune to her own powers and people who copies her powers to use on her. **Psychic Shield- She's immune to psychic powers and mind reading/mind control. **Precognitive Immunity- She can't be seen by precogs in their visions of the future. **Psychic Shadow- She can be sensed by other psychics. **Control Negation- She is immune to all forms of control no matter how strong the being who is using it is. **Illusion Awareness- She can see through most illusions. **Panmnesia- She's immune to memory alterations and erasers. *Esoteric Weather Manipulation- (Adult Form Only)She can create and control magical storms. *Creation Magic- (Adult Form Only) She can use creation magic to that allows her to make copies of anything but not infinitely and it takes a lot of energy to make one object. **Weapon Creation- She can also create weapons that she has seen before but weaker. Remote Teleportation- (Adult Form Only) She can teleport anything anywhere without touching it. *Telekinetic Teleportation- (Adult Form Only) She teleport objects and telekineticly throw them. Limited by how much she can pick up. Bond Manipulation- (Loli/Succubus/Vampire Form Only) She can control all types of bonds that exist. Character Manipulation- (Loli/Succubus/Vampire Form Only) She can control magical Japanese kana and characters to create a variety of effects. Enhanced Fanmanship- She can fight expertly with Japanese hand fans. *Flaying Wind- She can create powerful currents of wind that can flay metal and skin. Telekinetic Cutting - (Adult Form Only) She can cut throw virtually all types of magical barriers and metal. Supernatural Athleticism- She is physically powerful and athletic *Supernatural Senses- She has great senses that can be used to extraordinary feats, but she can only use one at a time. Phenomenon Elimination- (Loli/Succubus/Vampire Form Only) She can nullify and erase all types of phenomena, can only use it seven times a day because of how much energy it takes. Phantasm Manipulation- She can create and control unfathomable ghastly illusions via her dark vampire queen magic. Elemental Manipulation- (Adult Form Only) She can control all elements all at the same time. Save Scumming- (Loli/Succubus/Vampire Form Only) She can "SAVE" any moment she wants in time and she can access this "SAVED" time and go back to it anytime she wants. Dungeon Manipulation- She can create and control magical dungeons. Business Intuition- She is very good at negotiating and run businesses. Tactical Analysis- She is fifth best Tactician in the world. Telepathic Language Instruction- She can teach people French(any language really) via Telepathy. *Psychic Communication- She can communicate with anyone with her telepathy but only up to 1,500meters. *Telepathic Hijacking- She can take control of other telepaths telepathic links. Limits There are powers only each form can use She is weak against Silver, gold, Lunar and Solar Magic. All of her spells are unfathomly powerful and she may have more magic energy than most, but since her spells are powerful she has to expend a lot of energy to use them. Trivia Gold and Blue are her least favorite colors Category:Blog posts